Midnight Snack
by a lame penname
Summary: Tsuna gets caught trying to smuggle junk food to his room. TYL!verse.


most uncreative title ever lol

 **For N. Belated Happy Birthday!**

* * *

Tsuna tiptoed across the hall in the dead of night surreptitiously, acting not for the first time, as though he was a shady robber or kidnapper. But this was just ridiculous. He was the boss. He _owned_ the house. He was trying to break into his own kitchen.

He silently thanked himself for not assigning guards to watch every single part of the mansion, specifically the guardians' rooms and the kitchen, as he ducked beneath the edge of a window.

The kitchen was close. About five meters away. Tsuna carried on sneakily, feeling grateful for Ryohei's loud snores covering up any noises he might have made on his journey. He made it into the kitchen safely and headed straight for the pantry where he knew the potato chips would be.

Now _this_ was the tricky part, because as delicious as potato chips are, the packaging is always less than silent. He chose a medium-sized pack and plucked it off the shelf. Holding the top gingerly between his fingertips, the Vongola boss went for the candies. God knows he needs sugar in his body to have the energy for paperwork.

A sudden rustling noise made him freeze in his tracks. Which again, was ridiculous. He had every right to be inside his own kitchen looking for food. If it was an intruder, he'd deal with that too. Reborn had long since trained him to fight without relying on Dying Will pills.

Tsuna swallowed nervously and practically saw Reborn rolling his eyes. _'It's unbecoming of the Vongola Boss,'_ he'd say. He carefully stashed the chips away in an inconspicuous corner and headed out to check.

"Who's there." a sharp voice demanded. Tsuna didn't know whether to laugh or to cry.

A beam of flashlight landed on his face and Tsuna grimaced. "Good morning, Hibari-san," he greeted, attempting to appear nonchalant and failing miserably. The cloud guardian gave him an unimpressed look.

"What were you doing in there."

"Nothing! I was... I'm hungry."

Hibari raised an eyebrow. "I thought the baby put you on a strict diet."

"W-well, that's exactly why I'm looking for food!"

"In the pantry," Hibari confirmed. "Where all the junk food is."

Tsuna sighed and pouted. "I was desperate; you know I can't cook." he raised his hands in surrender. "Please don't tell Reborn, he'll actually kill me if he finds out!" he begged.

Hibari seemed to ponder this for a while, mentally debating whether telling the baby would give him any benefits or not.

"Actually," Tsuna lowered his hands. "What are _you_ doing here? In the middle of the night?"

The cloud guardian glared at his boss. "That doesn't concern you, herbivore."

Tsuna puffed up his chest and stared down at his guardian defiantly. "Yes it does, this is my kitchen. And you should be in the base right now instead of here." Hibari said nothing and continued to glare. Tsuna grinned mishievously. "Why, Hibari-san," he said with mock surprise. "Were you perhaps looking for snacks too?"

When Hibari said nothing again and instead magically procured a tonfa and raised it threatiningly, Tsuna's jaw dropped. "Wait, seriously? I was just kidding you know. I never see you eat or drink anything other than tea."

"If you tell anyone about this," he hissed menacingly, "I'll bite you to death."

Tsuna threw his hands up in defeat once again. "How about you don't tell Reborn about this and I don't tell anyone."

Hibari contemplated this for all of two seconds before he lowered his weapon. "Fine," he huffed before stalking his way towards the pantry. Tsuna hurried in after him before the door could be shut in his face.

It took about ten minutes for them to finish picking out snacks. There had been only one box of pocky left, and they'd fought with rock-paper-scissors over it wherein Hibari had lost miserably and handed the snack over begrudgingly.

The two guardians exited the pantry, shutting the door with a soft click. It was well past an acceptable hour to be caught in the kitchen together now, so they snuck out quietly into the hall, footsteps light and arms careful so that the plastic packaging of the snacks wouldn't crinkle and alert anyone. Tsuna observed, not for the first time, how the cloud guardian eyed the box of pocky in his arms like a particularly appetizing prey. They arrived outside of Tsuna's office first, and he didn't even think before asking: "Do you want to just eat the snacks here instead?"

Hibari glared at him almost immediately. "Why would I want to do that."

"So you don't need to walk all the way to the base with an armful of food?" Tsuna tried.

"I'm not stupid like you to wait until I'm in the base to eat this."

"Right... How about I share some pocky with you?"

"No thanks." Hibari promptly turned around and started walking. _Share_? The nerve of the stupid herbivore. There was no such word in his vocabulary. Either it was his or it wasn't. The herbivore had won the snack fair and square and Hibari wasn't about to beg to have some no matter how much he enjoyed the snack.

"Wait!" Tsuna whisper-yelled. "Just help me hold these please, I can't unlock my door." When the cloud guardian made no move to help, Tsuna resorted to bribery. "I'll assign someone else to that recon mission and give you more assassination missions."

Finally he took the snacks from Tsuna and waited as he scrambled to unlock his office as he kept an eye and stood on alert for anyone who might still be awake at the moment. He'd never hear the end of it from the other guardians if he was seen holding snacks.

When the door swung open, Hibari entered without welcome and dropped the pile of snacks unceremoniously onto the couch as Tsuna shut the door behind them, stopping him midway from sorting through the junk food.

"Can't you just eat those here?"

"I don't share."

"Then let's not share. Just keep me company."

"No." Hibari gathered his snacks into his arms again and made to stand up but Tsuna blocked his way.

"Eat here and keep me company. That's an order."

Hibari could do nothing but glare darkly at his smug boss. Sometimes he really hated how Tsuna abused his power for stupid things like this. He had little choice but to sit on the couch and eat as Tsuna continued with his paperwork.

A couple of hours went by before Tsuna finished working. Hibari had fallen asleep during the first hour, and Tsuna felt slightly guilty for keeping him here, but he felt lonely sitting in his big office all day with nothing but papers and his trusty pen to keep him company. He honestly could have just left if he really wanted to, but Tsuna knew the cloud guardian took orders seriously, hence why he stayed.

Hibari stirred when he heard the crinkling of plastic and he barely sat up before a stick of pocky was waved in front of his face. "What." He said grumpily, less than happy for being forced to stay with the boss _and_ not getting to eat his favorite snack.

Tsuna beamed at him. "It's yours. I'm full, so you can have it."

Hibari eyed the stick distrustfully before giving in to his favorite snack. Tsuna wouldn't try to poison him anyway.

"Thanks for staying with me, Hibari-san. I know you're really busy and all that." said Tsuna. He was so earnest that Hibari had to look away.

"Whatever."


End file.
